


Dunkelheit

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, M/M, Multiple Partners, One Shot, Sex Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry Potter descubrió un pequeño secreto familiar durante su segundo año en Hogwarts y eso termina con él unido a tres hombres cuando alcanza su mayoría de edad, un bisabuelo que no esperaba y una conquista que hacer del Mundo Mágico Británico. Nadie dijo que era fácil convertirse en un buen Señor Oscuro.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Fenrir Greyback
Kudos: 5





	Dunkelheit

La reunión de la Oscuridad era por mucho, uno de los eventos underground más esperados del año en el mundo mágico internacional. Se trataba de una versión "retorcida" de lo que, en teoría, debía ser la CIM en Europa, pero los magos oscuros no seguían las reglas de los comunes ¿Por qué deberían limitar su alcance a Europa cuando había otros 4 continentes donde había otros como ellos?

No, La Sociedad Dunkelheit, iniciada durante la segunda Guerra Mundial Muggle, era por mucho, aún más extensa y basta que la Confederación Internacional de Magos Europea. Oh, si, se hacían llamar Internacional, pero fuera de algunos pocos países, todos sus miembros eran Europeos o de un país conquistado por alguna corona de Europa.

La Sociedad Dunkelheit era verdaderamente Internacional. Había toda clase de magia y no solo oscura, aunque por su naturaleza salvaje y su alta dificultad, muchos países seguían el ejemplo de los Ingleses y clasificaban a dichas formas de magia como "oscuras".

La reunión de este año estaba siendo precedida por una leyenda viviente que había salido de su "retiro forzoso" para apoyar a su bisnieto en su primera incursión como Señor Oscuro. Gellert Grindelwald estaba como pavorreal en el podio central mientras a su alrededor, los otros Señores Oscuros charlaban y rumoreaban que había hecho el bisnieto del presidente en estos años.

Por lo que decían los rumores, Grindelwald encontró a su bisnieto cuando este estaba en su segundo año en Hogwarts y si no fuera por Gringotts, jamás hubiera sabido que tenía un bisnieto.

Oh, esa sí que fue una conversación incomoda, pero luego de que Grindelwald explico por qué desconocía que tuvo una hija, aunque sabía que tenía un hijo. Todo fue porque una amiga suya deseaba mucho tener un hijo y él le dio, ejem, el "material" para poder embarazarse, pero jamás hubo una relación física entre ellos. Meses después del nacimiento de su hijo/hija (Gellert desconocía el género del bebé), su amiga fue asesinada durante un bombardeo y él pensó que su bebé corrió la misma suerte.

Nunca supo que la bebé (su bebé había sido una niña) había sido puesta en adopción con una buena familia muggle, ya que su amiga sospechaba que la estaban rastreando por su papel como espía de los aliados y aun hasta la fecha, ignoraban si el bombardeo era la causa real de su muerte. Lo último que hizo su amiga fue poner a salvo a su mayor tesoro, su hija Marian.

Marian luego tuvo dos niñas y una de ellas se casó con un mago, siendo que era una bruja y la otra que resultó una squib, se caso con un muggle, ambas tuvieron un niño, que ahora eran sus bisnietos. Simple. Bueno... no si la suerte de su bisnieto tenía algo que decir.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron para revelar al más nuevo miembro de Dunkelheit, un chico recién entrado en su madurez mágica entro, seguido de tres hombres. Uno de ellos tenía la nariz ganchuda y cabello negro lacio, así como ojos tan negros como dicho cabello. Tenía un rostro que indicaba un claro peligro de una muerte dolorosa si te metías con él. Ese hombre estaba al lado derecho del joven.

A la izquierda del mismo, estaba otro hombre, este con cabello negro corto pero bien peinado, ojos azules intensos y un rostro esculpido por los mismos ángeles... caídos. Si esa sonrisa de crueldad y el brillo de sus ojos tenían algo que decir, era que nadie debía cruzarse con él o siquiera darle una molestia.

El último hombre era, a falta de una mejor definición, una masa de músculos peluda. Era EVIDENTE que era un hombre lobo. Un hombre lobo a punto de transformarse y de ahí la musculatura y el pelo en todas partes, pero exudaba atractivo animal y peligrosidad en partes iguales. Su papel era claro, dado que iba detrás de la triada de hombres. Era el guardaespaldas, el brazo armado y la primera línea de defensa del joven Señor Oscuro.

La mirada de orgullo de Grindelwald era tal, que a todos les quedaba claro que su bisnieto había hecho un excelente trabajo haciendo lo que fuera que hizo—Abuelo—Dijo el joven cuando llegó ante Grindelwald.

—Mi pequeño Harry—La siempre seria cara de Grindelwald se rompió en una cálida sonrisa para su bisnieto y le revolvió el cabello. La risa del joven, así como su musical voz, les indico a todos la verdadera naturaleza del chico.

Harry Potter, Señor Oscuro. Bisnieto de Gellert Grindelwald y heredero de la magia de la última súcubo de Gran Bretaña. La amiga de Grindelwald había sido una súcubo que se escondía en el mundo muggle y aunque estaban en lados opuestos de la guerra, él la tenía en alta estima, así que cuando ella le pidió su "esencia", él no dudo en dársela.

Ella tuvo a su hija Marian y la puso a resguardo antes de morir en aquel supuesto bombardeo. Marian a su vez, fue adoptada por la familia Connor y luego ella se casó con un muggle de apellido Evans. Los Evans eran descendientes de una rama menor de los Slytherin y un Squib descendiente de Ravenclaw. De modo que cuando nació Lily Rose Evans termino siendo descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Luego ella se casó con James Potter, quién a su vez, era descendiente de las familias Peverell, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

Así, Harry James Potter era, por derecho de nacimiento, el dueño de Hogwarts y las tierras circundantes. Pero nadie le había dicho sobre su herencia. Una historia para después.

Grindelwald salió de sus recuerdos y observo bien a su bisnieto. Había crecido bastante desde la última vez que se vieron hace un año. Se había recuperado muy bien de sus partos y seguramente sus tataranietas estaban con Molly Weasley. Si alguien podía ser tanto una excelente niñera como guardaespaldas de las niñas, era Molly.

Harry era, para desgracia de su abuelo, hermoso. Había heredado los ojos de su abuela, con ese tono verde esmeralda y chispas de zafiro. El cabello negro, luego del régimen de pociones medicinales para revertir el daño de los Dursley, ahora estaba manejable y en suaves ondas que recordaba las alas de los cuervos de lo brillante que era. Y si eso no fuera poco, ahora tenía un cuerpo esculpido por el ejercicio y la piel como alabastro. No era musculoso sin estilizado y cualquiera pensaría que sería fácil de reducir, pero estarían en un error.

Además de la belleza, Harry tenía a su disposición la magia de los súcubos (siendo él un íncubo) y si dejaba libre su Allure, lo que hacían las veelas parecería un juego de niños respecto al control que podía ejercer un íncubo con toda su magia a pleno.

Grindelwald hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y al lado del podio central, aparecieron sillas ornamentadas y cómodas, donde se sentó la comitiva. Luego, Grindelwald llamó al silencio y dio un golpe con su mazo en la mesa para dar por iniciada la sesión.

Fue al menos un par de horas de los tópicos habituales antes de que Grindelwald presentara al nuevo miembro de su sociedad. Harry tomo el lugar de su abuelo y carraspeo un poco antes de hablar. Todos observaron al chico vestido de negro con adornos dorados, recordando fuertemente a los ropajes de los Señores Oscuros Árabes. Y dichos Señores Oscuros estaban planteándose si Grindelwald se enojaría mucho si solicitaban un cortejo para su bisnieto. Una joya así... no les importaba que fuera un hombre, seguramente sería una adquisición deliciosa para sus camas.

Oh, Grindelwald sabia las pervertidas imaginaciones de varios de sus congéneres, pero él no necesitaba defender a Harry. Si supieran que Severus Snape, Thomas Riddle alias Voldemort y el líder de los hombres lobos de todo Reino Unido, Fenrir Greyback, eran los compañeros apareados de su bisnieto, estaría corriendo hacia las colinas en vez de imaginarse a su bisnieto con ropas aún más escasas y reveladoras de las que ya estaba ocupando. O nada en absoluto.

Su bisnieto había heredado el histrionismo de su padre.

Como fuera, cuando su bisnieto llegó a la parte que él sabía era la importante del discurso, se desato una sarta de gritos de "Imposible, debe ser un error", pero no. Harry hizo aparecer frente a él a un joven pelirrojo bastante atractivo, ataviado con un pantalón estilo Aladino, pero nada más, adornado con cadenas doradas por todo el cuerpo desde su cuello y un tatuaje de fénix negro en sus muñecas.

Albus muchos nombre Dumbledore había sido tomado como botín de guerra, ya que toda Gran Bretaña Mágica era propiedad de Harry Potter.

—Un regalo, para ti, abuelo—Gellert no podía hablar. ¡Este era el regalo más adorable que alguien le había hecho!, pero no había acabado. Harry entonces le lanzó un vial con un líquido rojo que atrapo al vuelo—Nicholas me dio esto para ti, dijo que agradecía que recuperáramos su piedra y me dio esta poción para rejuvenecerte y que te puedas "divertir" ¡por fin! Ya la probamos con Dumbledore, de ahí que se vea tan joven. Estoy seguro de que le encontraras algún "uso"—.

Gellert se acercó a Albus y vio en sus ojos desesperación, temor y ¿deseo? Tomo a Albus de su barbilla y lo forzó a mirarlo de frente—¿Después de todo este tiempo?—Preguntó Gellert, traicionando su fachada por un segundo.

Albus desvió la mirada pero a Gellert no se le paso por alto la lagrima traicionera que delataba los sentimientos de Albus—Siempre—Contestó en voz baja.

Gellert bebió la poción ahí mismo y luego de angustiosos minutos de dolor, un joven rubio muy atractivo estaba en el lugar de Gellert. Cuando este se recuperó, convoco una daga ceremonial y se cortó la palma, para luego pasar su herida abierta sobre las cadenas que adornaban el cuerpo de Albus rejuvenecido. Un resplandor dorado los cubrió a ambos y luego de que Fawkes apareciera y se consumiera en cenizas, el resplandor terminó y Gellert tomo al polluelo Fawkes para alimentarlo con gotas de su sangre.

Ahora tanto Fawkes como Albus le pertenecían a Gellert Grindelwald—Eres mío Albus, Fawkes también es mío. Tal como te prometí hace tantos años—Albus sonrió tristemente—Oh, no pongas esa cara, mon cher. Sabes que Harry tratara bien a Inglaterra e hizo lo correcto. Tu simplemente odiabas mi idea de crear esta Sociedad porque querías la fama y la gloria del vencedor—.

—Si, lo admito—Dijo Albus, suspirando—Luego vi a que te referías con las sombras, pero era tarde, Tom se había oscurecido...—.

—Si no me hubieras enviado de vuelta al orfanato, no me habría convertido en Voldemort—.

—Y no olvidemos lo que me hizo a mí. Alejándome de mi única amiga y luego ocultándome que mis abuelos habían perdonado a mi madre—Agregó Snape.

—¿Creen que lo que les hizo es malo? ¿Qué tal enviar un hombre lobo para castigar a tu madre porque no "donaste" la bóveda de tu difunto padre a su "escuelita"? Si no fuera porque mi madre me había dado aquel machete, no habría podido sobrevivir y reclamar la posición de Alfa—Dijo Fenrir.

—Pero, ¡Todo era por el bien mayor! —Gritó Albus con desesperación.

—No, era TU BIEN MAYOR—Gritó Harry colérico, para calmarse casi de inmediato—Ni siquiera preguntarías el por qué existía esta sociedad, solo decidiste que oscuro es malo y empezaste a querer moldear todo a tu alrededor. A tu idea de bien. En serio que estarías muerto si no fuera porque el abuelo te tiene afecto—.

Albus se sonrojo al pensar que le debía su vida, aunque hubiera perdido su libertad, a Grindelwald. Su amante al que tuvo que "vencer" en aquel duelo.

Grindelwald solo le sonrió y la Sociedad calló mientras Harry Potter terminaba su discurso. Era, de hecho, el gobernante de la Gran Bretaña Mágica y sin derramar una gota de sangre. Había tomado 3 consortes, Fenrir Greyback, Thomas Marvolo Riddle y su principal consorte, Severus Snape, así como a muchas familias "ligeras" bajo el concepto de "Vasallos" de la Casa Real Potter.

Sucedió así. Gellert y Harry descubrieron la herencia de criatura de Harry y cada verano, luego de pagarles absurdas cantidades de dinero a los Dursley, estos trataron a Harry con "decencia, en pocas palabras, lo ignoraron y él a ellos y todos felices. Luego Harry tomó entonces clases de todos los temas que requería.

Conforme pasaron los años, tanto Harry cono su abuelo, rastrearon los horrocruxes de Tom y Gellert le trajo una amiga Veela a Harry para que entrenara su Allure. Pociones de Glamour ocultaron su nueva apariencia y para la resurrección de Voldemort, Gellert estuvo preparado.

La resurrección de Voldemort sucedió casi como se planeó, excepto que obliviaron a Cedric y lo enviaron a La Patagonia, dándole memorias de ser un Mago Explorador y por lo que sabían, nunca había sido más feliz. Se había casado con una rica bruja argentina y tuvieron dos niños.

Ahora que Harry era el Emperador de la Bretaña Mágica, le habían confesado a los Diggory donde estaba realmente su hijo y aunque se enfurecieron, pronto vieron las cosas como el verdadero milagro que era. ¡Su hijo estaba vivo, casado con una chica muy rica de América y tenían dos nietos! Partieron de inmediato y no sabían más de ellos.

Pero volviendo al tema, la resurrección de Voldemort tuvo un par de cambios. Para empezar, quién hizo la poción había sido un diligente Gellert que agrego a la mezcla los horrocruxes de Tom, sangre donada libremente por Harry y una interesante piedrita que sabía que podía recuperar en cuanto la poción hiciera su trabajo. Lord Voldemort resucito pero no como ese hibrido serpiente que había sido antes de intentar asesinar a Harry, sino como se veía en sus veintes. Su queridísimo bisnieto había recuperado la piedra filosofal y metió algunos pedacitos a la mezcla de Voldemort.

La mente de Voldemort estaba de vuelta en su lugar y acepto escuchar las palabras del Señor Oscuro más grande antes que él. Cuando Harry regreso a Hogwarts, ya habían arreglado todo el escenario. Por decirlo así.

Luego de ahí, fue fácil convencer a los amigos de Harry de unirse a él como vasallos, con la promesa de un trato justo y protección contra Voldemort, quién hizo un verdadero alboroto luego de su resurrección pero sin ninguna baja mágica.

Como esperaban Gellert y Harry, Dumbledore trajo de vuelta la infame Orden del Fénix, pero casi todos sus miembros ya habían jurado lealtad a Harry ¡Y ni siquiera tuvo que usar su Allure! Aunque sí parece que tomo algunos amantes ocasionales: todos los hijos Weasley varones, un tal Kingsley, Sirius, Remus, un par de veces Draco Malfoy, varias veces un tal Zabini, Theodore Nott, un par de Slytherins de Séptimo. Algunos Ravenclaws, media casa masculina de Hufflepuff, todo Gryffindor masculino, incluyendo a los hermanos Creevey. Harry era un íncubo bastante insaciable, a la par que alimentaba su magia sexual.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo que Severus Snape descubriera las actividades lujuriosas de Harry y fue la primera vez que Harry uso su Allure, pero no como había esperado. El Allure de los íncubos/súcubos funcionaba para someter a los enemigos, convirtiéndolos en verdaderos esclavos de su maestro, pero había una segunda función. El Allure también ayudaba a identificar a la mejor pareja del íncubo/súcubo para procrear.

Severus Snape no tuvo oportunidad antes de caer rendido al Allure y tener relaciones durante toda la noche con su odiado "enemigo". Y bueno, el buen sexo hace que algunos rencores pasen a segundo plano. Severus Snape terminó enamorándose profundamente de Harry y viceversa.

Luego de algunos meses, Voldemort y Harry se quedaron solos durante una planeación y el Allure identifico a Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, como una excelente pareja para tener bebés. Voldemort amaneció dentro de Harry y aunque hubo una pelea a gritos monumental con Severus Snape, dicha pelea termino en la cama, con los dos "enemigos" turnándose para tomar a Harry mientras este se saciaba de ambos.

Los dos quedaron de acuerdo en unirse en una triada, pero el destino les reservo una sorpresa cuando luego de una incursión, Fenrir Greyback llegó una noche a presentar su informe y estando solo los tres hombres y el lobo, el Allure se manifestó y tuvieron que aceptar a Greyback dentro de su familia. Está de más decir que tuvieron que conjurar una cama mucho más grande para los 4 y que a pesar de los pequeños celos, tanto Voldemort como Snape agradecía el relevo de Greyback quien podía sostener más tiempo a Harry, dándoles un respiro.

Cuando llegó la hora de conquistar Inglaterra, Voldemort convoco a sus mortífagos y uno a uno fueron golpeados con el Allure y luego de lo que sería conocido como "la orgía que terminó todas las guerras", cada mortífago había sido marcado como esclavo sexual del íncubo.

Entre los vasallos y los esclavos mortífagos, nadie pudo ofrecer resistencia cuando Harry presento a su ejército y pidió la rendición absoluta de Gran Bretaña. Ni siquiera Albus muchos nombres pudo alegar.

Luego vinieron las negociaciones y para sorpresa de los vencidos, las nuevas reglas sonaban bastante sensatas y de hecho, mejorarían su mundo. Solo quedaba un punto sórdido y era Albus Dumbledore, ya que el nuevo Emperador fue inflexible sobre que debía ser un botín de guerra.

Para la fecha de las negociaciones, Gellert estaba como representante de Inglaterra en Dunkelheit y pasaron tres años entre la conquista del Reino Unido y la presentación oficial de Harry como el Señor Oscuro de Gran Bretaña.

En ese tiempo, Gellert había estado recibiendo actualizaciones e incluso había asistido a la boda de su bisnieto con sus consortes. Luego recibió fotos de sus tres tataranietas (una de cada padre) y copias de _El Profeta_ y _El Quisquilloso_ donde había reportajes de cada vez más mejoras en Gran Bretaña y muchos reporteros decían que lo mejor que le había pasado a Inglaterra fue perder la "guerra".

En solo tres años, Harry había establecido un gobierno bastante justo, donde no existía magia "clara" o "oscura". Solo magia y era una utopía viviente para todo usuario de magia, ya fuera mago, bruja o criatura.

Oh, si, había alguno que otro rebelde que quería los "viejos buenos tiempos" o "la disolución de esta aberración oscura", pero eran tratados de forma inmediata, obliviados y cargados con conocimiento de la vida muggle, hasta donde estaba su edad natural o la equivalente muggle en el caso de los ancianos, para luego asentarlos en el mundo muggle.

También hubo un babyboom y muchos niños estaba poblando ahora Gran Bretaña y curiosamente, estaba prosperando e innovando a pasos agigantados.

La Sociedad Dunkelheit en pleno, aplaudió al joven Señor Oscuro y la cara de orgullo de Grindelwald era impresionante. Su joven bisnieto había logrado sus planes y los de Albus, mucho mejor y más simple que lo que ellos habían imaginado. Ahora solo podían esperar que este triunfo de la magia sexual (considerada oscura) le diera el aliento suficiente a los otros Señores Oscuros en redoblar sus esfuerzos en conquistar sus respectivas áreas.

La razón de la existencia de Dunkelheit, era evitar a los Albus Dumbledore del mundo. Pequeños dictadores que debían ser detenidos antes de que hicieran un verdadero daño al mundo, pero con la caída de Voldemort, el encierro anterior de Grindelwald y la desaparición virtual y manipulación de Harry, no había habido un campeón oscuro que pudiera enfrentarse a Albus... hasta esa reunión de Gringotts.

Oh, bueno. La reunión de la sociedad estaba terminando y Grindelwald jalo ligeramente las cadenas de Albus para llevárselo a casa, pero antes de que se fuera, Fenrir le entrego una caja—Severus dijo que te diera esto. La configuro con todo lo que cree que podría gustarle a tu nuevo esclavo—Luego el peludo hombre se alejó y vio a su bisnieto acariciar el peludo brazo mientras era aprisionado en este, mientras le daba una cálida despedida con su mano a su abuelo.

Gellert abrió la caja y observo con satisfacción lo que parecía una maqueta de un calabozo BDSM pero que era eso exactamente, reducido mágicamente—Ve a nuestra casa Fawkes, he preparado una percha para ti. Te veremos en la cena, luego de que Albus y yo nos pongamos al día—.

Fawkes trino y desapareció en un pequeño estallido de plumas y llamas. Luego Albus observo el hambre en los ojos de Gellert—Oh mi pequeño Albus. He esperado mucho tiempo para hacerte esto. Primero te atare al potro para que no puedas moverte, luego te "torturare" con el látigo y hare que te duelan los pezones. Entonces voy a darte con la pala en tus nalgas hasta que estén rojas. Luego voy a abrirte por completo con estos lindos juguetes que mi bisnieto nos hizo favor de comprar y solo hasta que este satisfecho con tus lloriqueos, te llenare con mi semilla ¿Te gustaría eso, Albus? —.

Albus no contestó pero el bulto en sus pantalones que ni con lo holgado que estaban, pudo disfrazar su prominente erección y la respiración entrecortada que ahora tenía, delataron el ávido interés del otrora mago de la luz—Entonces, mascota, creo que también has esperado mucho por esto—.

Gellert tomo los labios de Albus en un beso posesivo al tiempo que los Desaparecía de ahí, con rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

Nadie los vio durante varios meses, hasta que Gellert le anuncio, vía lechuza, a Harry que gracias a las pociones de Severus, ahora estaba esperando a su segundo hijo y que pronto tendría un tío o tía de la edad de uno de los suyos.

Harry solo pudo menear la cabeza cuando leyó la carta de su abuelo, mientras él estaba acostado con sus consortes luego de una noche muy intensa de sexo. Severus lo abrazaba mientras Tom aún tenía su miembro dentro de él y Fenrir los cubría a los dos y se frotaba un poco en el trasero de Tom.

Harry sabía que pronto Ron o uno de los gemelos vendría a darle la agenda del día y tendría que trabajar, pero a pesar de lo aburrido de ser un Emperador Mágico, sus tres hijas y seguramente su cuarta hija (Harry estaba seguro de que estaba embarazado de nuevo, aunque esta niña no sabía de cuál de ellos era, aunque al final no importaba), eran su luz, y su vida con sus parejas, era todo lo que había deseado. Una gran familia feliz.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nota al margen:** No he decidido si esto será un long fic o quedará como este corto oneshot. Solo fue que leí un fic llamado "A Time for Changeling" de Bloodpage-Alchemist donde Harry es amigo por correo de Gellert Grindelwald y Dudley resulta no ser Dudley sino un Changeling, y el verdadero Dudley fue mordido por Greyback y es un hombre lobo (un fic altamente recomendable), pero el chiste, es que me inspiro esta idea. Ah, y por cierto, Percy es bastante Bad-ass y le da problemas a Voldy. También queda claro por qué se separó de su familia y tiene bastante sentido en el fic.
> 
> Creo que tiene potencial de ser un fic largo, pero aún no lo sé.


End file.
